rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Palomo
Lieutenant Charles Palomo is a New Republic rebel soldier of Tucker's green team squad. An annoying, yet well-meaning recruit, Palomo serves as a supporting character in Season 12 and Season 13. Role in Plot Training with the Reds and Blues Palomo was first seen alongside Tucker, Felix, Cunningham, and Rogers spying on F.A.C. Outpost 22. When the group decide to blow up the compound, Palomo is left in the cave to guard their escape route as Tucker doesn't trust him to infiltrate the compound with them. However, when the group is compromised because of Tucker's actions, Cunningham is killed, concerning Palomo before Tucker and Felix return to the cave. As they fight off several Feds, Felix detonates the last C-4 explosives after learning of Locus being at the outpost. After the mission, Palomo is recruited to be a part of Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose's rescue team, along with Bitters, Smith, and Jensen. When making an introduction, Palomo proudly states that he is the only surviving member of Tucker's green team. During their training the four recruits are given helmet cameras to record their sessions, where Palomo utilizes his camera to stare at Jensen's butt. Shortly after, Palomo and the other rebels discover a message from the Red and Blue captains, detailing their departure. In response to this, the recruits continue to train on their own, but are clearer unfocused due to the departure of their captains. When Felix informs them of the Reds' and Blues' supposed deaths, Palomo becomes distraught over their loss, with Jensen, Bitters, and Smith mourning as well. Learning the Truth Because of this, Kimball leads the New Republic to Armonia for one final confrontation with the Feds. As the rebels arrive at the capital, Palomo, Bitters, Jensen, and Smith, move deeper into the city. Unfortunately, the New Republic army are soon sealed inside and become surrounded by Doyle and the Federal Army. As the two armies engage in battle, Palomo and his teammates narrowly escape fire from the Feds, when suddenly a video recording of Felix confessing the Space Pirates' involvement in the war plays throughout various television screens in the city. This causes a cease fire between the Feds and Rebels, who finally learn the truth about the civil war's escalation. After the Feds and rebels form a truce they pick up the Reds and Blues and regroup at the New Republic HQ, where Palomo tells the other rebels an exaggerated tale of how he looked after a wounded Tucker, though Tucker acknowledges what really happened. A month later, Palomo, having been promoted to Lieutenant, participates in a training exercise, led by Washington, with Jensen, Smith and Bitters. Unfortunately, the four are ordered to run laps due to Grif's inaction and apathy toward Wash's orders. Afterward, Palomo and several Feds and Rebels leave for a mission to attack the Space Pirates at Crash Site Alpha, after the destruction of their hybrid weapons. Upon arriving at Alpha, however, the assault team are ambushed by enemy reinforcements, forcing them to take refuge inside the shipwreck. After Simmons devises a plan of escape by using the ship's engine to create a smokescreen, Palomo and the other lieutenants agree to help him. With Wash taking charge in the plan, he and the lieutenants manage to force Locus into cover, allowing their squad to release the smokescreen and escape. After returning to Armonia, the Reds and Blues try to get Palomo to have a friendly conversation with a Fed in order to improve the relationship to the two armies. Unfortunately, things quickly go south. Charon's Final Assault Later on, the Space Pirates execute an attack on Armonia. Under the General's orders, Palomo and the lieutenants assist people in evacuating the city, starting by clearing out the hospital. There they encounter Dr. Grey and reveal the Blood Gulch Crew's plan to destroy Armonia and all the Space Pirates with it. Afterwards, they regroup at Crash Site Bravo and grieve over the loss of Doyle, who sacrificed himself in order to complete the plan, and the city. Kimball later addresses the Feds and the Rebels and delivers an inspiring speech, prompting Palomo to confess his love for Jensen. Now united, the armies attack the pirates at the Communication Temple. Meanwhile, Palomo, the other Lieutenants, and Dr. Grey infiltrate Crash Site Alpha and activate the tractor beam. The action brings down the Tartarus, destroying it and subsequently the Purge along with it. They then join the fight at the Communication Temple and are quickly forced to take cover when Chairman Hargrove releases numerous Mantises. After the Blood Gulch Crew shut down the droids, Palomo, the Lieutenants, Dr. Grey, Kimball, and the Freelancers fly to the Staff of Charon to evac the Reds and Blues on the ship, with Palomo locking hands with Jensen. Post-War Ten months following the defeat of Charon Industries, Palomo and the other New Republic lieutenants become police officers and investigate an incident involving IDA reporter Dylan Andrews and her injured cameraman Jax Jonez, with Palomo finding it amusing that Jax was shot in the butt. The four officers then lead Andrews to General Doyle General Hospital, to see Jax's condition. Later on, Washington is sent to Chorus and is treated for his injured throat. After getting a call from the Reds and Blues, the lieutenants fly to Earth and reunite with the crew, informing them of Wash's recovery. Personality Palomo is shown to be perverted like his captain, though to a lesser extent and shows shame in doing so. This is shown when he admits to looking at Jensen's butt in Training Daze, and continues to do so throughout the episode, although he does look away in shame when confronted by Jensen. He is also shown to be a bit carefree, dimwitted, childish, and is oblivious and doubtful of his own abilities, as he can see himself jeopardizing a mission easily and doesn't question orders given to him. However, he shows great faith in the Blood Gulch Crew and means well to others. Trivia *Palomo has several similarities to how Caboose was at the start of the series. *Palomo's relationship with Tucker appears have some similarities to Tucker's relationship with Church. During the early stages of both relationships, one individual would be very annoyed by the other. In Teaming with Problems, Tucker responds to Palomo's introduction with "I fucking hate you, Palomo," the similar response Church tells Tucker in Why Are We Here? *Palomo is Spanish for Pigeon or the masculine form of Dove. Charles can be taken to mean "man", or alternatively "army" or "warrior". This is ironic as Palomo is arguably the least skilled of the New Republic Lieutenants, being that he has only been recently promoted and his ability to survive dangerous situations is based on luck more than anything. *It is revealed in All or Nothing that Palomo is in love with Jensen. Later on in The End, Jensen is shown to requite these feelings, as they are both seen holding hands as they ride in a Pelican during Epsilon's final monologue. Category:Characters Category:New Republic Category:Protagonists Category:Active